Dirty Little Secret
by GabrielaMendez
Summary: Everyone has their secrets, some worse than others but all vile. Troypay!


Ello! How are you guys and females? I decided to make a one-shot because I didn't feel like making another chapter for my story, so I'm making this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters, just the story line.

* * *

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

"Bye, babe!" Zac said as he walked toward the door of Vanessa's and his apartment

"Where are you going?" Vanessa asked walking into his range of view

"Ummmm…just to go get something to eat with Corbin." he said lying through his smile

"But we just ate." she said with a look of confusion on her face

"I know, but we're men. We need food!" he said looking back at her

"Okay, be safe!" she said trying to not sound too suspicious

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know _

"Hey, honey I'm here!" Zac said as he walked through the door

"Okay, I'll be right down!" called a blonde haired beauty from upstairs

Zac sat down on the couch and flipped through the channels on TV, until he heard the clacking of heels on the stone stairs

"You look beautiful!" he said looking up at the woman coming down the stairs

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret _

"Shut up, Zac! I'm just wearing my PJs." Ashley said pointing to her matching polka dot pants and tank top

"You still look beautiful to me." he said pulling her onto the couch with her

_Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you _

They looked into each others eyes, as they leaned in for a kiss. Their lips touched and instantly became heated. Zac was pulling Ashley's top up when Ashley pulled away.

"Zac, stop. I don't think we should do this anymore, I mean it isn't fair to Vanessa, or me." she said pushing Zac's hands away

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

"What do you mean?" Zac asked

"Well, I broke up with Jared just to be with you and then I find out that I have to share you!"

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret _

"We've talked about this before. I am going to break up with Vanessa, eventually." he said groaning

"Zac, I don't think eventually is good enough for me anymore!" Ashley said getting up from the couch

_Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out _

"What are you saying?" Zac said carefully

"I think I'm saying…I'm done playing this little game of ours." she said walking towards the door and opening it

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)_

"Please, we can work this out Ashley, please." he said begging her

"Zac, I can't do this anymore. I have to wake up everyday wondering if we are going to get caught by somebody, and having my reputation ruined." she said tearing up

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret_

"Ashley, I will break up with her, I promise!" Zac said

"No, Zac! It's time for you to leave, now!" Ashley yelled pushing him out the door

"Ashley, please…" he said with puppy dog eyes

Ashley stood there staring at his pitiful face, thinking that if she wasn't good enough for him, then he wasn't good enough for her. She looked at him one last time, and slammed the door in his face.

_Who has to know  
Who has to know_

* * *

Well, there it is hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think. Review, I love it.

Love ya,

Gabby!


End file.
